Bonnie & Clyde
by SchoolGirl123
Summary: Katniss and her crew are the most notorious criminals in Panem. During a raid they find a member, and Katniss a lover, in Peeta Mellark. When 18yr old Prim decides she's old enough to join them she is quickly shot down. In a fit of anger she goes by herself and get's caught. Now Katniss, Peeta and the crew work hard to bring her back. Will they get her? Or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear friends! I'm so sorry but I've decided to end the sequel to Modern Love and give you guys a new story instead. If you're new to my stories and things like that then I'm going to be extremely cheesy and ask that you're read my other stories as well. This is the first time I'm using an original plot line, literally every one of my stories was stemmed from reading another story but this one came from me watching the movie Carmen. I know, it has nothing to do with Bonnie and Clyde but you'll see the Carmen in Katniss's actions.**

**I haven't really changed much except Katniss and Peeta are 22, Prim and Rory 18, Gale is 24, Posy is 3, and basically everyone is the age they were in the book which I have ultimately forgotten. You won't see Rory and Posy and the rest of the Hawthorne's whose ages don't matter until somewhere near the end of the story. Also I killed Katniss's mom off. I don't even know why she was allowed to live in the trilogy and Prim, Finnick, Cinna, ect. had to die. I wrote this in my French notebook so I'm sorry if it appears a bit small in quantity and I'll try to amp it up a bit. I'm not going to go overboard though because I seriously don't want to waste my time on how much I'll write rather than what I'll write.**

**Okay now that I'm done with my ranting I'm going to give you the disclaimer and then the story!**

**I did not write the Hunger Games Trilogy. As you can see I'm obviously not on that level of awesomeness and if you asked me to write as much as she did I would look at you like your crazy. Here's the story!**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss's POV**

I stand with Gale by my side as we silently walk through the extravagant mansion. Our bows are poised at our sides, knotted and ready to make our next shot, and out footsteps are silent on the marble floors. I listen to the distinct sound of footsteps and breathing that are heightened with my almost bionic sense of hearing. As we approach I hear a soft exhale and jerk around the corner and release the string, letting my bow fly to its target. I open my eyes and see that it has hit the space between the eyes of a body guard and smile as I realize I wasn't looking. Gale, Finnick, Johanna, and I run down the corridor and I power slide under the swinging arm of a guard and hear the sound of piercing flesh and thud of a body that would give me nightmares when I was just a pawn in the game.

Now I'm a King.

I turn around and see Finnick's gold, stolen trident colored red by the blood of our latest victim. I turn and grab Gale as we silently run through the rest of the area, taking down three more guards. When there is a split road we decided to split up, Gale going to down the left, me the right, Finnick back down the corridor and Johanna here to watch our backs. I quietly jog through the area, looking for the tell tale signs that our loot may be hidden behind one of the doors. I'm just about to turn around when I stumble upon a door.

I don't even think before I am picking the lock and walking in the room.

Gale would've scolded me on this, saying that my bionic hearing could've been of purpose for listening if there were guards behind the door. But he's not here is he?

I stare at the rows upon rows of gold, money, and jewels and find my mouth agape. There is enough gold here to last us the rest of our lives! But we don't need that much. We just need enough to last the month. I pull my masquerade mask over my face and get ready to put the stacks of cash in my bag.

I hear them before I see them.

I feel a huge weight on my side before I'm on the ground and pinned under a man. I make sure to keep my black hoodie up and take in his appearance. A sharp black suit with a beautiful rose in the lapel, blonde, curly hair slicked back provided a level of sophistication I wouldn't expect from this man. And beautiful sapphire eyes that almost make me forget that he is planning on sending me and my group to jail, endangering the life of Prim.

I'm brought back to my senses faster than I would expect.

"Do what you want, I don't care," I say with a sly smile. I can see that he didn't expect that. His eyes flicker surprise and then darken as he thinks of all the things I've done and figures I've given up. That he has the upper hand.

How wrong his he.

"Where is your group?" he asks. I see a flash of raven black hair over his shoulder and a grin appears on my face.

"Right behind you."

He turns to see nothing and I use this time to flip us over, now having me be the one to pin him. He struggles and I use all my force to squeeze his arms and press down, prohibiting him from getting up at all.

"I've got you," I say with a seductive grin. His eyes flash was anger and I find myself grinning more.

Gale appears from behind a stack of money, a bat in hand. In a flash he brings the bat down, hitting Peeta in the head but not enough to kill him or cause severe damage. I get up and stand next to Gale, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me into his side.

"Who are you?" my attacker asks in a detached voice and I know he will be out in a few more seconds. I bend down to his level and lean in close to his ear, my lips tickling it as I talk.

"Just call me Huntress, okay?"

"Huntress." The name falls off his lips like silk before he passes out, becoming as still as the guard I shot with me arrow.

**Okay that's it for the first chapter! Let me know what you think about it and if possible some tips on how to much it better. There is always room for improvement! Stay toasty!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everybody! I loved the response I got for my first chapter. You. Guys. Are. Epic.**

**I have basically nothing to say so I just want y'alls to know I don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy and here's the second chapter!**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 2**

**Peeta's POV**

I wake to sea green eyes staring at me.

"Good morning sleepy head," he says, "I'm Finnick. The red head one is Johanna and the black haired one is Gale."

"Where's Huntress?" I ask.

"Wow, someone's mean." He gets up and walks away and I see her walking towards me wearing the same black jeans from last night but instead of a matching hoodie she has on a forest green shirt that shows off her curves. Her hair flows over her shoulders and reaches her waist and she holds to steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Good morning Peeta. Feel okay?" she asks with a soft smile. She hands me one of the cups and I gulp it down. She laughs at me and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Here," she takes a napkin and holds my face up as she begins to wipe the milk mustache off my face. She cleans a small part off with her finger, eating the chocolate on it. I almost feel calm until I realize I'm in a small room, not my home, and this is not my family.

"Who are you people? What do you want with me? Let me go!" I scream and Katniss backs up. I proceed to follow her, tracking her every move. Suddenly her eyes snap shut. And I take this as a chance to attack. As if sensing my movements, she blocks my punch and turns, bringing my arm around my back and pushing causing a searing pain. She walks with me and I see everyone's eyes on me. In the corner a see a pair of blue eyes that meet mine. Two blonde braids stare at me as Katniss suddenly trips me, sending me face first into the dirt.

"You think you can fight me. Huh?" she screams, her eyes filled with fire.

"What do you want with me? I didn't do anything to you people! You are just a bunch of horrible murderers," I see a flash of hurt in her eyes before lunging at her. She reflects my attack and I can see that same smile appear on her face again, the one that she had when she flipped me back at the mansion. This is a game to her.

A game I have to win.

She keeps her hands up and her eyes lock with mine, beautiful pools of silver. I kick and she holds my leg and pushes sending me tumbling to the ground. She walks toward me, ready to take a punch when the man called Gale wraps his arms around her middle, preventing her from beating the crap out of me. She struggles against his rip and her eyes never leave mine, showing off that I am now a target. He whispers something in her ear and her eyes snap shut again. When she opens them she stops fighting and allows him to guide her away from me, her eyes still on mine as if saying that she is willing to hurt me, willing to rip me apart limb from limb. Finnick walks up to me with Johanna behind him and helps me up.

"Dude, don't ever try something like that again. There is going to be a day when either we aren't here to protect you or we aren't quick enough. And don't play the murderer card. It will result in some pretty bad shit."

"Why am I here? I didn't do anything to you guys."

"You should be lucky you're here. If it was Gale's vote your would be dead right now."

"So you guys decided to let me stay with you for a ransom," I say.

"Pretty much. Katniss was the one who voted on you staying. That was a shit move. She sees something in you. She thinks that you could join our group. You are tall, strong, and obviously not afraid to cause some pretty serious damage. You'll be useful," Johanna says. Just that moment Katniss walks out of the room that Gale pulled her in and is putting on her mask and is holding another. She walks in my direction, Gale in her wake and hands it to me. Her bow is beautiful, painted black along with the arrows to provide a level of fear. Even the string is black.

"You're coming with me. I'm going to teach you how to hunt." I accept the mask and put it on my face before following her to a small area. She examines my body, sizing me up and grinning when I catch her lingering on my chest. She tosses me a long knife and beckons Gale over to come with us. We walk away from the little camp site and into the forest surrounding it.

After a while Katniss speeds ahead of us and jumps to hold onto a low lying branch. She pulls herself up and next thing you know she is jumping from tree to tree, seen one second, missing the next. Gale begins to smile when he spots her a few trees ahead of us. She blows a kiss before hiding in the leaves again. Gale jumps up and starts running through the trees as well, searching for Katniss who I spot hiding in the bushes on the ground. Gale sees her and at the last minute jumps down, grabbing her and causing a round of giggles. Their relationship is so easy. I wonder if they are related, or together. The though makes something appear in my stomach, something I can't identify.

I decided to let it go and when Katniss, or at least that's what I heard Johanna call her, walks slower and slower until she comes to a stop. She raises her bow and turns, slowly and surly, as if she is detecting something. With a quick jerk her arrow points to me and the string is released.

_Thump!_

I turn and see a rabbit on the forest floor with an arrow sticking out its right eye. She grins and Gale raps her on the back before she goes to get it.

She shoves it in her bag and redirects her attention to me.

"How do you think I got that rabbit Peeta?" She asks.

"How do you know my name?" I ask her back and she looks at Gale who grins.

"I raided your pockets," he says climbing up a tree and sitting on a branch.

"I wanted to just wake you up and interrogate you but he has other plans. That's one thing you should know about me. Gale is my best friend but we tell everyone outside the group we're related. When we first brought Finnick and Johanna in they called us Bonnie and Clyde for a week until I beat a pulp out Johanna in training. Now they just call us Hunter and Huntress because we hunt.

"So your real name is Katniss?"

"Yeah. Also if you plan on doing anything to me I will personally chop your head off. You've seen what I can do and just know that Gale and I never miss. Ever."

I nod vigorously and she just laughs before talking again.

"Now, back to the question, how do you think I got that rabbit?"

I immediately know she used on of her senses by the way she acted. I rule out taste and touch because she didn't taste anything and she was holding her bow. I do the same to sight because she had her eyes closed. I know she didn't smell anything because I would've smelt it to so that only leaves on option.

"You heard it," I say amazed. Rabbits are almost as stealthy as they are. During the whole walk and tree game the only thing you heard was laughter and leaves rustling.

"Yes, I was born with bionic hearing. Everything I heard always seemed to be heightened. The sound of a fly's wing or a cough over 3 blocks away was so loud, so prominent, I knew I was special. When our father's died we spent our time trying to support our family. My mom ended up dying of a broken heart and since we couldn't keep up the bills we were kicked out and forced to live in the forest. After a while Gale came and we found out his family was killed in a shooting massacre. After that we were inseparable. We could hunt but when it came to clothes and other things we had nothing. That's where stealing came in. It started as some chips from a corner store or a shirt from Conway but then it got worse as we grew. We took more and more until one day we became robbers. Ever since then we got worse until we were labeled the most notorious criminals in Panem. It was amazing."

"But we were scared for Prim's sake. We didn't want her following in out footsteps. That's why we barely do these things in daylight," Gale chimes in, hitting a squirrel while talking.

"So we were going to raid your place, grab a couple thousand and head out but someone decided to pin me to the ground," Katniss says looking at me. I smile at this for some reason. Enjoying the way she looks at me and crosses her arms.

"Because of you we had to take you hostage because you would have memory of what happened and turn us in. But Kitty over there noticed your built and thought you knew how to wrestle, especially from how you pinned her."

"I hate being pinned by the way. Try it again and you will regret it," she says while showing me how to use the knife. Once I know how to throw it perfectly it's almost 8 o'clock or as Katniss says. We walk the path through the forest and Gale says he'll show me how to climb. I merely nod and allow my brain to be consumed with thoughts. I wonder what my family is thinking. I wonder if they think I'm dead. Would they care? I know my mom wouldn't but what about dad? Rye and Barley? Are they crying over me? I hope they aren't. I just wish I could tell them I'm okay…

"Peeta? Peeta are you okay?" Katniss asks. I notice that I've stopped and she is looking at me with worry etched all over her face.

"I'm fine. Where's Gale?" I ask noting that he's missing.

"In the trees. He went ahead with the food when you stopped. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I tell her and begin walking. When we get to camp I'm introduced to Katniss's sister, Primrose, and she is so sweet for someone her age. 18 I believe. We sit around a campfire and eat the animals Katniss and Gale shot. It tastes better than I would expect considering I was born eating the most expensive foods like steak and caviar. At the end of the night I am given a room with Finnick who seems happy to have a roommate and go to sleep with only one thought on my mind.

Katniss.

**Kay, that's it! I don't really want to drag things out in this one so I've decided to bring them together much quicker. Now that that's out the way I would love to hear what you guys think of the plot line as of late. I once again thank you for your support in this story. It's epic. See ya later!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my kittens. I'm back with an extremely awesome third chapter. I think you'll like it a lot. I don't have much to say except thank you for your extreme epicness and that you guys will never cease to amaze me. I also want to clear up the description of the camp. It's sort of like one of those winter lodges that are made of wood and look like logs stacked up on each other. Like when you're going on a skiing trip. In the back yard area is the land where they were at the camp fire as said in the previous chapter. Now that's all cleared up I'll see you soon!**

**P.S. I made an extra long chapter in order to reward you guys for your epic awesomeness!**

**I never wrote the Hunger Games trilogy. If I did I wouldn't kill Prim, Finnick, and Cinna off and Katniss's mom would've been dead within the first chapter. Here's the story!**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 3**

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up feeling extreme bliss. Last night my dreams were filled with nothing but Katniss. Her beautiful smile, her enthralling grey eyes, her long, wavy hair. I could go on for hours until a sweet smell fills my nostrils. I get up and take a shower in the bathroom Finnick showed me and borrowed some of his clothes. I walk out the room and down the steps where I see Katniss making something on a stove. Pancakes I think. She stays like that for a while and I just marvel at her, her body is amazing. A nice hourglass figure. She wears a white t-shirt that clings to her body and some Capri shorts. She wears some black flats that look too new to be bought. She keeps her hair in one long braid that seems to make her hair look even longer. She, overall, is beautiful.

"When are you going to stops staring at me Peeta?" she asks not looking up. She then turns around, a sly smile on her face at my expression of being caught.

"When I get caught," I reply before walking up to her. She tends to the pancakes for a while singing a song and stomping a simple beat.

_So can I get a window seat?_

_Don't want nobody next to me_

_I just want a ticket out of town, to look around_

_Can I get a window seat?_

_Don't want nobody, next to me_

_I just want a chance to fly, a chance to cry in a long time_

She sings like an angel. So sure of herself as each note falls of her lips. She resumes cooking, with me watching her the whole time.

The others come down just as she's done and we all eat and talk about me. Since Katniss's presence has made me want to be a part of the group so I can be near her, I need to be thought of as dead. They already left a body that looks like mine, but mangled and everything is in place. Today's schedule includes me learning a bit more in hand-to-hand combat and when I tell them I have experience in wrestling everyone heaves a sigh.

Everyone except Katniss, who looks at me with a surge of pride in her eyes.

I smile at her.

And everyone notices.

When everyone's finished eating we all chip in and clean the dishes before walking outback to begin training.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go. I am going to train with Finnick, Johanna with Prim, and Katniss with Peeta. Everyone okay with the arrangements?" Gale asks. We all nod and he says let's begin with him and Finnick first. There fight is pretty quick considering Gale has an advantage with height. In the end he wins and Prim goes up with Johanna. Prim's hair is in a pony tail and she wears jeans and a black shirt that says 'I hate you all' in red writing. She gets ready and watches Johanna's every move and I note how she relies on her eyes like while fighting. She must be like Katniss but with eyesight. Katniss is very still and watches their every move, her eyes never leaving them. Johanna moves in for an attack many times but Prim either reflects them or dodges them. After a while Johanna seems to be tired and Prim gets that same smile Katniss wears, the one that says that you're screwed.

It happens all at once. Johanna moves in for a punch and Prim takes the arm, turns around and bends, flipping Johanna over her small frame and pinning her. Katniss grins and walks over to Prim and gives her a high five. She smiles at the praise from her sister and helps Johanna up who is bewildered at the fact she just got beat by a girl who is 18, 6 years younger than her. Gale walks with her, helping Prim explain that she just got her ass whipped.

Finnick gestures for me to come over to where Katniss is standing and after a while the rest come out and Johanna is giving Prim the evil eye. She just smiles and turns to watch us fight. Katniss's whole demeanor changes one we are allowed to fight. She will note let me win.

I was right. I won't go into detail with the beginning of the fight. Just that a vengeful Katniss is a terrifying Katniss. After a while I have her pinned under me and I'm brought back to the first time we met, when she was prepared to steal my money and if needed kill me and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her from doing so.

The circumstances haven't changed much. Only that she doesn't want to steal my money and is intent on making sure I am hurt both physically and emotionally by the time this is done.

"Do what you want, I don't care." I freeze at that comment. That same comment that managed to make me stop in my tracks. Thoughts of things I could do to her flood my mind once more and she once again flips us over, bending down slightly on me before starring at me, her hair, which was in a braid, now out and flung over her shoulder.

"You really need to learn how to control yourself Peeta. There will be times when a girl will use her beauty and in some cases body to make sure that you die. And that someone who won't show as much mercy as I do. Be careful," she says and kisses me on the cheek. She is declared the winner and smiles knowing that she won and has ultimately screwed with my brain. I get up and she goes and asks Gale is she can fight him. He says 'Okay Catnip' and then they go get ready. They get to the center of the ground and that same fire that lights her eyes is found in Gale's. It's now I realize what makes them so alike. They both care about everyone else before themselves. They both suffered the same loss and seek revenge.

They are both made of fire.

That's why when Katniss attacks she attacks with force. She wants him to feel pain. She wants him to be hurt so he can learn and prevent it from happening. The same goes for Gale. He punches and hits her jaw and that's when all hell breaks loose.

Katniss's eyes are narrow slits. They've stopped fighting all together and Gale seems to be taunting her. Asking her to fight him. I watch as her breaths become sharper. Tears well in her eyes but go away as soon as she reflects her hurt into anger and rams him, sending him tumbling to the ground. She raises her fist and gets 3 punches in before he rolls her over him. She turns and is one her feet in a flash, kicking him and he groans at the pain. I move in to help but Prim grabs me, telling me they're too far in to be pulled apart. It's either one of them gives up or feels they've done enough damage.

"Gale's never hit her like that. To her that hit was a disrespect and she will beat him to a pulp for it. The only thing we can do is watch and hope that one of their fire's is put out. And the only way for that to happen is for them to start fighting verbally. Let's just hope it's soon," Prim says. It's a full on blood bath there. Katniss has a few cuts but Gale's lip is busted and his nose is bleeding. He has cuts like Katniss but his bleed more as well. He trips her and she falls on the floor where he pins her and starts shouting at her.

"What the fuck Katniss!"

"You're the one who punched me!" she shouts back. She will not back down.

"You fucking tried to beat the crap out of me!"

"Don't ever, ever hit my like that again or I will do worse," she screams back. She flips them and smacks him square across the face and then he struggles against her. She keeps him down but I can tell that she's struggling. While their fires are the same he does have the advantage of height, weight, and strength. Katniss notes this the same moment that I do and jumps off him so fast that even I don't see it. Gale gets on his feet as well and they stand in front of each other, staring at each other. Everything is silent. Even the mockingjay's got quiet to see how this will turn out. They can either start yelling again, fight harder, or call it a draw. I can tell a draw was called when Katniss grabs his hand and drags him into the house, slamming the door behind her. Everyone lets out a sigh and proceeds to clean up but I slip away from them, sneaking into the house to try and spy on them.

I walk into the kitchen and see Gale sitting in a chair and Katniss wetting a washcloth, cleaning the blood on his arms and face. He whines and I can see pain in her eyes from the realization that she caused this pain. She's clean and I notice that all the blood that was one her mostly came from Gale.

This kills her.

"Why did you do that?" she asks referring to the punch. She lightly dabs at a cut on his upper right eyebrow that is in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Because," he takes off his long sleeve shirt which is now stained with blood and tosses it on the floor revealing his chiseled chest. She doesn't even glance at it once but at a tattoo on his right upper arm.

"Orion," she whispers. She puts the cloth down on the table and moves around to get a better look at it, running her fingers up and down the drawing; he holds a bow, which is pointing at Gale's chest. She pulls up her left shirt sleeve to reveal a picture of Artemis, her bow raised and pointing at some unknown object off her arm. She grabs a chair and sits next to him, pressing their arms together so Orion and Artemis look like their standing back to back, protection each other from the dangers unknown.

It's beautiful.

"Hunter."

"Huntress."

"Brought together by pain and sorrow."

"Yet hold a bond that's unbreakable."

"No matter what."

They look up at each other and Gale opens his arms. Katniss slides into them easily. Her head rests on his chest and his in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Gale."

"I'm sorry, Katniss."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

They shake hands and Katniss proceeds to clean his wounds.

"Spying again?" she asks me. I sigh and walk out and Gale just laughs.

"You can't spy on a girl with bionic hearing. It's impossible," Gale says and Katniss just smacks his arm. Once he's all cleaned up and his wounds are band-aided and bandaged she sits on his lap and he wraps his arms around her.

"I think he figured it out by now. No need to torture him. I wonder what time it is," she asks. Gale looks at the clock that reads 12 pm and looks at Katniss who looks at me.

"Look, I'm pretty sure you know what we're going to do. You can come with us and get a feel of it or you can stay with Prim. It's your call." Finnick and Johanna come in and they share the look that Gale wore. I tell her I'll go with them and she nods. Finnick leads me to his room where he gives me a V-neck black shirt and jeans with some black Nike shoes. I put them on along with a black hoodie and then Finnick hands me a black and white mask. I wear that too and we head downstairs. What I see makes me stop in my tracks.

Katniss in black shorts with some matching flats and a black hoodie. It covers her hair yet I know it's down from the bits that peak out and cover her chest. Her mask is black as well but only covers her eyes and resembles angel wings with carved swirls. She wears blood red lipstick and looks beautiful, mysterious.

Deadly.

Johanna has on black jeans with some black sneakers and her hoodie is down showing her hair which is in a bun. She has on a black mask that looks like the regular one for girls but is black with red swirls. Her lipstick is black and she looks ready to kill. Prim is talking to Gale and gives him a hug and does the same to Katniss. I can understand how nerve wracking this is for her. Knowing that your sister my not come home. Knowing she's killed people to ensure your safety.

I pity her.

"We'll be back in about 3 hours. If we're not back by then, well, you know the drill," Katniss says. Prim nods and hugs her again before walking up the stairs. Katniss walks up to me and puts her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"That's good. The first time I did it I was terrified."

I start to respond but Gale looks at her, signaling it's time. We walk out and make sure our hoodie's are up. We all walk side by side but as we approach civilization Gale and Katniss begin to walk up and then take off running. I can barely see them jump into a big tree before they are out of my sight.

Everyone is silent. Johanna is in the middle, I'm on her right and Finnick's on her left. We approach a clearing and out of nowhere Gale and Katniss jump down from a tree and walk in front of us. She holds her knotted bow tightly, anticipating someone to come. I guess that's what they went off to do. See if there was anyone there.

I grip my knife tighter. Johanna holds her axe readily and Finnick's trident is poised for kill. Out of nowhere a peacekeeper comes and Gale and Katniss strike at the same time. Hitting him in both eyes. They look at each other before grabbing their bows and not giving the officer a second thought. I watch as Katniss knots it again and so does Gale, ready to shot again. Katniss's whole demeanor changes, like how it did when she was fighting Gale. She's once again intent on getting the job done, intent on coming home to Prim.

That girl is enough to make her kill everyone who comes between her and what she needs.

We get to a huge house and Katniss walks away. The only thing that's seen is her legs which seem to glow in the dark that is night. She climbs up a tree and the stands up. In one quick movement she jumps, sliding into an open window. After a while she opens the door and we rush inside.

"Okay, the owners are on vacation and the house sitter was just leaving when me and Gale checked. The police officer we just killed was on a request and they will notice he's gone and come looking. Over all we have at least half an hour before either the sitter comes, the police come, or both. Got it?" Katniss says. We nod and then I head upstairs with Katniss. She goes into the master bedroom and starts gathering jewelry but making sure to leave everything in place so the sitter won't suspect anything and maybe that the owner would suspect the sitter and not the most notorious criminals in Panem.

I get a few jewels as well and then move to get some from the other rooms. By the time we all meet we've raided the whole house and left back at least 2/5 of the loot there. We close the window Katniss came in from and lock the door before leaving. We are about to leave when Katniss stops, pulling me and Gale who were at her side into the bushes.

Someone came.

I look at Katniss and she mouths 'sitter' so I know it isn't the police. I hear heels clicking on pavement and a door opening. The second it closes we run into the woods. We then stop and Katniss quickly scales a tree whose branches are extremely high and she has to jump to reach it. She climbs and then looks to see if there is anyone following us. She then climbs down and falls into Gale's waiting arms.

"We're not being followed. We should get back." We all nod and Katniss walks up. Gale, sensing something's up, walks next to her and links his hand with hers. She turns and smiles at him before they continue walking. Out of nowhere, blind rage courses through my veins. The way she grips his hand like it's her life source, the way he smiles at her. If I could I would just take my knife and-wait. What am I saying? Am I, no. It's impossible. Could I really be falling for Katniss? She kidnapped me!

_Yet treated you with as much love and respect as she does the rest of the group._

I'm startled by the voice in my head. Could it be true? As if sending me a sign Katniss all of a sudden turns and looks at me, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. What is she up to? As if answering my question she whispers something in Gale's ear before running and jumping into some tree, disappearing from sight. Gale explains the plan and then a hand covers my mouth and pulls me into the bushes. I kick and fight with all my might, determined not to be hurt. After a while my attacker swings their leg over my middle and pinned my down.

"You really need to stop doing that," I say once getting a good look at them, a smile teasing my lips.

"You really need to learn how to not get pinned easily. I'm starting to have fun taking you down," Katniss says laughing. I grin and flip her causing a squeal from her. We then start laughing and Katniss's body writhes under me. After a while our laughing ceases and we just stare at each other, not moving, not speaking. As if pushed by some unknown force I lean in and kiss her, holding her close to me. She immediately responds, tangling her fingers in my hair. We kiss for a bit while longer before I pull away, staring at her. She does the same, analyzing every part of me before bringing my lips back to hers, moving in sync. When we get up we're grinning like idiots.

"So I'm guessing we're together now?" she asks fixing her hair and clothes.

"I guess so," I reply, pulling her in for another kiss before walking in the direction of the house, our hands liked together.

**That's it! I know that the other story I've written had really long chapters but I've decided to get a little lazy so I can give you the makeup story you deserve. I don't really have much to say still but I really want to thank all of you for reading this story. It means so much to me and I have to say that you guys are truly epic. Also I'm sorry if you feel that they are falling for each other too fast. According to the plot they need to be together this fast and I can't focus on what I have planned while trying to keep them as enemies or friends. Besides, you'll thank me for my eagerness later. See ya!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my darling chipmunks! I really want to get with the chapter so I'll just say that you guys are amazing beyond compare and that I couldn't love you any more than I already do. Here's the disclaimer!**

**I didn't own the Hunger Games Trilogy in the last three chapters and I don't own it now.**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss's POV**

I can't believe Peeta kissed me, and I kissed back! I knew I had feelings for him but, I kidnapped him! He should hate me yet he's holding my hand and staring at me like I hung the moon. But I'm staring at him like he hung the sun. We walk into the clearing at Prim immediately walks up to me, telling me that she has something to tell me. I nod and look back at Peeta before following her into the kitchen.

"What is it Prim?" I ask her.

"Well, um, you know how I went to boarding school right?" she asks. Prim began having a thirst for knowledge and it just hurt me to know that she wouldn't be learning everything she could. Unlike her I had a chance to complete school including college so I could fall back on that if I ever decided to end the game. She didn't have that. Luckily she was still in school when the game started; just when I was 19 and stealing little things to accommodate our living necessities and I had enough money to put us through school. Things took a dramatic turn for the worst when I was 22 and finished with school and the money for Prim's school payments was running out. It was the first time I actually used my bow as a way to scare people into giving me what I want.

It took 5 robberies to get the rest of the money needed to keep Prim going through school.

After she finished school we were so far into the game that we had to move out the area of civilization and hid in the seclusion that is the forest.

"Yes, Prim, what do you have to tell me?" I ask getting wary.

"I-I want to go to school, college to be exact. There's this great college in the Capitol that-"

I walk out before she can continue.

Once I'm out the room I sprint, which is very fast since I'm an extremely fast runner in general, and literally run into Gale before crying in his arms. I know. It's not normal to run into the arms of your close friend instead of your newly boyfriend which I recall passing as I knocked into Gale. But Gale has been my refuge for so long. Since we were little kids playing at the playground, running after him when he took my toys and smacking his square across the face when he picked me up. I need him. His arms wrap around me like they have since I was little and asks me what's wrong. Ready to console me and kill something in an instant. I can hear all eyes on me. There breathing hitched as they expect something bad to happen. Prim walks out the tent, staring at me and I pull Gale into the woods and wordlessly jump into a tree that is still close to camp. I climb up and up until I'm 100% sure that if I go a branch higher it will snap. I look down and see I'm extremely high up and I don't care for a minute.

"Prim wants to go to college," I whisper as Gale sits next to me, "she says that there's a good college in the Capitol that she want to go to. I don't know if she's applied but the papers in her hand looked a lot like a brochure and acceptance letter. If she goes than it will probably remove all the baggage we have and we won't need to go on as many outings. If lucky we can finally end this game."

"Katniss, are you sure that you want to let her go? I know how protective you are of her but I also know how much she wants to go to college. She really wants to be a doctor," Gale tells me.

"But how can she work on people when her sister is out robbing people and killing people in order to make sure she doesn't have to worry about anything. To keep her safe when she should be able to live on her own. That's the whole reason we started this stupid game!" I say, shouting at the end. Gale looks at me and I can see the question in his eyes.

"No, I don't want to quit the game yet. Finnick and Johanna still don't have anything to fall back on, unlike us. We went through school; we can get a job if we wanted to. But they can't you know that Finnick is only in this for Annie and their son (Annie's Finnick's wife) and Johanna just needs us, you know she's crushing on you right?"

"Yeah, I would ask her out if we weren't in a situation where we could die any minute," Gale says, looking out onto the horizon. The sun's just setting creating a beautiful orange hue that make's the sky look like's it's on fire. It's beautiful.

"I know Mellark like's you. I can see the way he looks at you."

"Yeah, I like him too. He kissed me in the woods just now," I say and instantly regret it.

"What!? I'll kill him." Gale begins to climb down the tree and I just grab his arm, pulling him back up so de doesn't try anything. I worry for Peeta's life simply because whenever Gale says he'll do something, he does it.

"It's okay. I like him remember? And I kinda liked the kiss too," I say giggling like I'm not 22 and I've never kissed a boy before.

"You have my blessing, Catnip. But if he hurts you in any way or forces you to do something you don't want to just let me know okay?" Gale says, sounding more fatherly than I've heard him sound in a really long time.

"I don't think Peeta's that kind of person. If anything he'll wait until I'm ready. It's not like I'm a virgin or anything." I say the last part quietly yet Gale manages to hear like he's the one who's bionic.

"Do you regret it?" Gale asks, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Should I? Because I don't. If I had to lose my virginity to anyone I'm glad it's you."

"It's times like this that remind me of my family. Little Posy, I don't know if I'll live to be able to attend her wedding. The game has forced us to grow up so fast, do things most people couldn't even dream of. Am I a murderer Katniss?" Gale asks finally looking at me. His eyes shine with hurt and like I've felt ever since I met him, I need to help him.

"No, if you're a murderer than I am. I know that I kill only when I'm sure I will lose a fight or there is a clear and present danger. Other than that I would rather take my chances."

"When did life become so bad that the topic of murderer is almost as easy as talking about what we'll have for breakfast tomorrow?" Gale asks me. I simply shrug in response and rest my head on his shoulder. His arm wraps around me and I take in the smell of the forest that has been on him even before the game started. We stay like this for a while, me taking in his scent and him taking in mine that is the same as his, but with vanilla, to make it more feminine or as he says. Peeta and Johanna call to us about 10 minutes later, Johanna asking if I've stopped acting like a pussy and I just throw a mockingjay's egg down at her. It hits her in the head and I just laugh as we climb down. When I'm a couple of feet down I turn and maneuver so I'm now dangling off the branch. Peeta, whose standing under me holds up his hands and I let go, falling into his big, strong arms. He sets me on my feet and I smile at him for a while longer than I'm supposed too. Gale looks at us with a faint smile and Johanna's brow furrows as she wonders what secrets we're hiding from her. Gale, noticing this, wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her temple arousing a rare blush from Johanna. I burst out laughing and all she says is 'Not a word to Finnick' but she's smiling. I nod and with great subtlety, wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"What were you guys talking about?" Peeta asks, worry etched all over his words. He thinks that I was playing him, like I was when I was prepared to rob him. When I fought him.

"Just the past. We've been in the game longer than everyone so we were just wondering what would happen if we could end it. Or even better, live normal lives," I say.

"The game?"

"Oh right, you don't know about the term. Okay so when we go out and do all this stuff we call it a game, it's like we are little mice trapped in a pen, or arena, full of hungry, deadly cats. In the area you can only trust your fellow mice, or allies to fight against the cats, or politicians of the world who are intent on making sure we die."

"I don't think that this is anything to laugh over."

"Well, when you've been in the game as long as we have then you learn to make a joke out of everything so you don't dwell on the countless lives you've taken. Peeta, I really like you. But you are too new to understand how dangerous these things can get. Do you remember that time we stole some files from the Capitol?" I ask him. He nods and I continue talking.

"When we got out not 5 minutes later where we on the news. We couldn't get in or out. We give god thanks for that man who looked like Gale. If he didn't run when accused and just went with the peacekeepers to prove his innocence he would still be alive today and we would be dead. We couldn't leave Prim like that. I hate to say this, but I think me and Gale would've found a way out. A back up plan of sorts. Any robbery or mission that is an extremely dangerous requires a backup plan."

"What if your plan didn't work?" He asks me. I think for a while, taking at least 15 steps of though before talking in a voice that is so low I couldn't hear.

"We always have a plan. No matter what. Gale and I will always have a plan."

The sound of my voice, how broken and detached it is must've warned him to leave the subject for another time. He instead takes my hand and kisses it, telling me he can be trusted in his own little way. I smile and bring his lips to mine for a quick, soft kiss. His blue eyes shine when we pull away and I know mine do as well. When we get back Finnick is making lanyard with Prim and I let her know that she can go to college. She tells me that she leaves next week and I simply nod. She hands me a lanyard made with some strong green leaves and I wear it as a bracelet. She beams when she sees my reaction and I hug her before showing Peeta. He says it's beautiful and kisses my cheek. The rest of the night is very leisurely and before you know it I'm in my bed, sleep slowly engulfing me.

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	5. Chapter 5

**How you doin'? I missed you all like crazy! So, here's another amazing chapter. I honestly want to thank all of you for giving me support in this story. Your reviews and PMs bring a smile to my face! You guys are so awesome I just can't describe it. So, as a reward for being the best people in the world, I give you a new chapter! I'm pretty sure y'alls know I don't own the hunger games trilogy so I'll just get on with the chapter!**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 5**

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up with a smile on my face. I can't believe Katniss is my girlfriend! It's such a great feeling. We've been together for about 2 weeks and its bliss. We haven't been on any really bad escapades. I keep telling Katniss that I'm ready to go on one more dangerous but she keeps saying no, blaming it on the need for keeping a space between the really bad ones so we can't be timed and that there is no need for us to do so. She says that we might go on one about a week after Prim leaves for college in the Capitol which is in 2 days. Prim is ecstatic. I've never seen one girl so happy about going to college. Katniss feigns happiness but I know that she would love to keep Prim here with us. But she's not really sending mixed signals when she sneaks into my room in the middle of the night, just needing to have someone hold her.

That's another perk from being her girlfriend. She doesn't run to Gale when she's upset. Now, she seeks my comfort. And although it may take a while to calm her she certainly loves to give me a reward for doing so. If you know what I mean.

I also love waking up in the morning to Katniss cooking some type of breakfast while singing to a song on the radio. Her favorite is So Beautiful **(The one by Musiq Soulchild) **and it compliments her voice perfectly. That's why I always make it my request when she's cooking. I climb out of bed and take a quick shower before throwing on some sweats and going shirtless. I trot down the steps listening to none other than So Beautiful.

_Girl don't you know your, so beautiful_

_I wanna give all my love to you girl_

_No just tonight, but the rest of your life_

_I wanna be always here by you side_

_Girl don't you know your, so beautiful_

_I wanna give all my love to you girl_

_No just tonight, but the rest of your life_

_I wanna be, always here, by you side_

She turns around then, obviously hearing me. Her bionic hearing is so adorable. When she's hunting she can shoot something 50 feet away just by its breathing. It doesn't even matter how fast it's moving. If she can hear you, she can track you, and next thing you know there is an arrow through your eye.

I feel sorry for that rabbit.

I notice she's making cheese omelet and bacon as I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss up and down her neck, searching for her weak spot. Knowing I'm going to accomplish my goal she turns the stove top down and rests her hands on the counter, rolling her head down and her for once down hair turning in the marble counter black.

"The things you can do to me Peeta," she says and quickly turns around, pulling my face to hers. Saying the kiss was slow, or sweet would be a big lie. 5 minutes into the kiss Katniss is sitting on the counter and she is running her hands up and down my chest. We eventually have to stop because she food is going to burn (yes it was that long) and if we are caught in this position than there is no way to convince the person we weren't making out on the counter top. By the time everything's done people are starting to come down and I help her set everything up. Prim kisses Katniss on the cheek while reading a pamphlet and she just smiles although the hurt in her eyes in evident. I kiss her cheek in reassurance and she turns at the last second, kissing me on the lips instead. I smile into the kiss and when she pulls away I kiss her on the nose.

"You guys are gross!" Finnick shouts from his seat at the table. His face is full of cheese omelet and bacon grease and Katniss scowls at him.

"It's either me kissing my boyfriend or me beating the crap out of you. Which one do you want?" Katniss says holding a very hot, very greasy spatula in her left hand and the other hand on her hip. Her eye brow is raised slightly and I can see Finnick shrink into his seat as he eyes the kitchen utensil.

"Hey, no using kitchen utensils as weapons! That's why you have a bow and arrow," Gale says. He doesn't even look up and Katniss just laughs before grabbing her plate and me doing the same. We sit down, me next to Finnick and Katniss next to Prim as we talk about random things. Once everyone's done with their breakfast Johanna and Prim move to wash the dishes and we go out into the backyard. I find Katniss sitting on the porch swing and I sit next to her, rocking us slowly. Although no words are spoken the energy flowing between us is evident. Our hands are linked and she has her head on my shoulder. Her feet are up in the other side of the swing and she seems to be happy.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks suddenly, peering up at me with her adorable grey eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask, nuzzling my nose into her hair which smells like raspberries.

"Do you think that we would be together if we didn't raid your mansion?" she asks in a quiet voice.

"For a while, no, but something in the universe will bring us together somehow. I honestly believe that we were meant to be together. I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta," she says and kisses me. It's slow and sweet. It's as if every move our lips made was thought over and verified. It's the kiss of two people in love.

It's perfect.

She's perfect.

**2 days later**

**Katniss's POV**

I walk with Prim to the train station, for once not wearing any type of disguise. We talk for a while before the train pulls into the station. That's when things get serious.

"Prim, when you get there don't tell anyone about your family. Just let them know that you're an only child, your parents died in a car crash and you live with your aunt. If you have any problems call Effie or Caesar okay? If mom and dad trust them than you can as well."

"Okay Katniss. I love you," she says and wraps me in a hug. I return it and kiss her forehead before sending her onto the train. She waves at me from the window and before I know it my sister is gone. Tears well in my eyes and I quickly rush out the train station and bend around the corner where Peeta's arms wait for me. I crawl into them and bawl my eyes out while be just holds me, knowing words will not make up for the fact that my sister is on her way to the Capitol, where almost everyone wants us dead, and her easily trusting self may actually get us killed and her as well.

After a while I pull myself together enough to be able to walk back to the house where I lock myself and proceed to cry into the pillows that smell like my favorite flowers.

Primrose.

I don't leave the room for another hour and when I do I make sure not to run into anyone. Not even Peeta. I see everyone in the kitchen so I climb out the window and into the now cool night air. Summer is leaving and autumn is coming out to play. I walk around aimlessly in the woods, unafraid of any animals coming after me because I know I will kill them with my bare hands. I've done it before. I run into a small lake and decide to go for a swim, flowing effortlessly through the water. Somehow my mind turns to Peeta, wondering if he knows how to swim. I'm pretty sure it's yes. With all the money his family has he must know how to swim. Hell, his parents probably paid someone from District 4 to teach him.

He probably knows how to do things I only dream of. All because his family has money. Why does money have to be such a big part in our lives? If money and social status didn't matter so damn much the game wouldn't have started.

I freeze.

Thoughts like that will murder me. But that doesn't mean they're wrong. The only reason those thoughts will kill me is because of Snow. He's the worst excuse for a President in all of Panem. Yet he's been in power so long. I wonder who he had to kill in order to maintain his power. I wonder who I have to kill in order to over throw his power.

The thought should be repulsing to me, but it actually seems intriguing. Not having to worry about who I'll rob or kill, where my next meal will come from, even if the people I love will die tomorrow seems like the best thought ever. I know that there is only one person I can talk to about this. I quickly get out and put on my clothes even though I'm wet. I take the trees because it's the fastest form of transportation at the moment. I literally land into the clearing and walk up to Gale, hardly noticing the confused stares of my group.

"What do you think about an uprising?" I ask him in French. Gale and I learned the language from our parents and only speak it when the information is so secret it will be easier to torture everyone hear then to let them hear the words spoken between us. Once Snow was President he banned every language except English but some people, like my family, decided to teach their children the language and so forth. I learned it when I was 5 and been speaking it ever since. I plan to teach my kids as well.

"What?" he replies then his face gets hard. "No Katniss, I've done too much to let you go and kill yourself trying to complete an impossible mission."

"I'm not talking about me; I'm talking about all of us. Lord knows President Snow is horrible and that it would be a crime worse than the ones we've committed to continue to have him in office. And, if we overthrow him the public may like us enough to not reprimand us for out crimes," I say and grab his attention at the words 'Not reprimand'.

"What about the others?" he says. I turn and see them staring at us, trying to use the cognates to decipher what we're saying but having no such luck. Peeta just looks ready to rip Gale's head off.

Gosh do I love that man.

"It's okay Peeta," I tell him when his eyes narrow and I know he's come up with a conclusion that might end with a dead Gale, "It's not what you think."

"In fact," Gale buds in, "It's much worse. Katniss wants us to start an uprising."

"I'm not saying start one, I'm just saying to think about it. It may wipe our slates clean and even bring a better life for all of us," I reply. Everyone shares a look but in the end it's Peeta who decides for us. Uttering 2 little words.

"I'm in."

And with that, we have just started an uprising.

**Ooooh! Turning point! What will happen now? Will they survive the plan or will they die trying? Once again that you for all your support and I swear you guys are the highlight of my life! See ya later!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello toys and squirrels! Another chapter has arrived. There will be a difference in time fame. It's about 9 months later, May to be exact. Kat's birthday just passed and she is now 23! Yay! And with age brings new plans for the rebellion that although took years to start before Kitty and Peety pulled out dem berries I'm going to speed it up. Only one person really knows the plot line outside of my family but I will not say their name simply because I don't want people filling their PM box with pleads to know what happens (You owe me!). Anyway, back to the story. I really want to get this damn chapter started and you all know I don't own the games so let's get started!**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 6**

**Peeta's POV**

Things have changed so much since Katniss's suggestion, especially with my comment. In the past few months Katniss called her friend, Effie Trinket, and told her about her thoughts on the rebellion in her language. Effie can understand French but she hasn't perfected the accent and fluency like Katniss and Gale have. Speaking of, Katniss and Gale have been spending a lot of time together with the plans for the rebellion. Everyone says that their skill with the bow and arrow combined with Katniss's hearing, Gale's strength, and both of their abilities to climb like monkeys on steroids with a sugar-high will be a great asset to this rebellion. After the call with Effie she got hooked up with a man named Plutarch Hevensbee. He got us into the deepest files of the Capitol and so did a man named Seneca Crane. Practically everyone in the highest ranks of the Capitol is on our side and if we felt like it we could kill Snow now. But there's one little thing that's stopping us.

Primrose Everdeen.

Sources tell us that she has a boyfriend she thinks she's hiding from Katniss. We think that he's a spy for Snow who somehow found out Prim is Katniss's sister and is trying to milk all the information of the rebellion, which we stupidly told her, by playing with her hormones.

It's sick yet genius.

When we found out Katniss was laughing and clapping along with giving death threats to Snow for messing with her sister. It was very odd yet very scary. But in the end her death threats became more gruesome and I had to take her out and calm her down. As of right now we are on a trip to the Capitol in a hovercraft driven by Plutarch and we talk to Effie. We think that Prim may have told the spy, whose name is Jared, about the plans and he now has to be eliminated.

And by eliminated we mean Katniss and Gale torturing him until we get every last morsel of information from him then killing him.

You should've seen the smile that was on their face at the idea of torturing the very man that is using their sister.

Sometimes I forget that although Katniss can be a sweet, fun loving girl, when you mess with her family she will kill you. Literally.

When we land Katniss and Gale get that look in their eye. The look that shows their hunting for blood, not food. I saw that look the first time I witnessed Katniss make a kill and I cannot lie when I say that she literally picked up the officer by his collar, threw him against a wall, and stabbed him repeatedly with one of her arrows all because he was stupid enough to jump on Gale's back.

We step off the hovercraft and Katniss puts on some black shades. Her outfit consist of a black spaghetti strap undershirt with a spaghetti strap white shirt that says 'I'm the Motherf*cking Princess' in black letters and a silver tiara at the bottom. She wears black skinny jeans and silk black heels. Her hair is down and she wears bright red lipstick that puts Snow's genetically enhanced lips to shame. As we walk everyone stares at her and after a while a teasing smile appears on her lips.

After a few more stares I put my hand around her hip and some of the guys stop looking, but not much. One guys walks up to her and flashes her his pearly white teeth.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you drop blondie over her and go with me for some coffee?"

She grins and gets out of my grip, walking up to him by putting one foot directly in front of the other and holds his jaw. She slowly pulls him down until his face is directly in front of hers and cocks her head to the side.

"Not even in your wettest dreams," she whispers in his ear before smacking him square across the face and walking away, linking her arm with mine. Effie chides Katniss on how rude that was and Katniss simply replies, 'He comes over here again and I'll kick him in the nuts."

I laugh.

When we reach the secret facility where most of the stuff will go down Katniss quickly embraces Caesar Flickerman and Gale gives him a man hug. Apparently he also speaks her language because he jumps on it immediately and Katniss breaks out into a smile when he says a sentence with the word 'Jared' in it. She then walks with Gale into some room where they equip them with a wire. They say that they're supposed to grill him like a parent would and see if they can get anything out of him. They also direct me to keep Prim as occupied as possible so that she won't know and if I have to I can get her out.

After we leave we walk over to the complex that prim got a small apartment at. When she opens the door Katniss engulfs her in a hug and eyes Jared. He has jet black hair like Katniss and sea green eyes.

"You must be Miss Everdeen. I'm Jared Pryor. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're more phenomenal that Prim describes," he says holding out his hand. I'm thankful Katniss is wearing shades or else the burning hatred would be evident now that he's trying to sweet talk her.

"Well hello Jared. Prim has told me so much about you. And from what I hear you're the highlight of her life since we can't be there for her," Katniss says, her voice calm and collected. Gale and I look at each other the same time and I can tell we're thinking the same thing. Get Katniss out of here.

"You must be Mr. Hawthorne and Mr. Mellark. It's a pleasure to meet you both," he says shaking our hands. We all sit down and then I know that's my cue. I walk with Prim into the kitchen and ask her if she has the ingredients my father used to make this pastry that I liked. She nods and directs me to the kitchen where I silently pray Katniss can control her temper.

**Katniss's POV**

It doesn't take much to make him snap. All I had to do was talk about his family and he replied with 'I don't have one, and neither will you' before lunging at me but I was prepared. I lean into Gale and kick as hard as I can and the impact sending him tumbling to the ground. I quickly turn him and pull his hands behind his back, Gale using a thick computer wire secured around his belt to tie him. Gale pulls him up and I smack him hard across his face and I hear Prim scream.

"Katniss!"

She lunges at me but instinct has her immobilized within seconds.

"Prim, he works for the Capitol, he's a spy. I know this hurts but in the end he will kill you. Trust me. When was I ever wrong?" I whisper in her ear. She relaxes in my arms and I let her go. She then walks up to him and knees him in his nuts.

"You bitch!" she shouts and then smacks him. She tries to walk out but Plutarch and some security personnel stop her.

"Merci," I say to Plutarch and he nods. The men take Jared and I know this is where the fun begins. I put my shades back on and take out my mirror to apply a new coat of bright red lipstick before following them up onto the roof where a hovercraft awaits. We board and strap ourselves in. Prim gives Jared a steady, horrible glare and I wonder if she did inherit some things from our dad no matter how much like our mother she is. When we land she smacks him again and walks off the plane. I just laugh at her and walk off her behind her while Peeta and Gale follow me. Another set of guards' board so they can escort Jared to the room where Gale and I will deal with him. When I get there I take off my shirt, only having the black shirt on. I hand it to some guy who puts it away somewhere and Gale sheds his jacket, wearing only a white undershirt.

"You ready?" I ask him. When he looks back at me, his grey eyes are guarded.

"You act like this won't be easy," he replies and starts walking into the cold, dark room. As I trail behind him I find myself growing colder, all of my human traits being bottled up in a little box that I stuff in the very pit of my mind, heart, and soul. One dim light illuminates the room and I notice he's bruised and bloodied; the guards must've beaten him while we were leaving the plane.

Good.

Gale doesn't waste time asking him questions. 'What do you know about Snow's mansion?', 'What were you going to do when you gathered enough information on us?' the questions go on and on. I just sit in the corner, watching Gale beat the fuck out of him when he's asked if he loves Prim and replies with a no. About 5 minutes into it I walk up to him, a hand on the shoulder making him stop instantly.

"Give me a minute," I say to him. He nods and I notice that blood coats his arms, hands, and shirt. He walks out the room and once it closes my eyes are on him.

"Look, I'm not as crazy as Gale. Instead of beating you for every question I'm going to beat you when you don't reply. And please note that I do not have a problem removing limbs," I say before walking off and grabbing a chair in the far corner and pulling it up to him before sitting.

"Did snow force you to do this?" I ask him. He hesitates for a while before nodding. I cock my head to the side, wondering if he lied. Then I see his wounds and realize he's lost too much blood to lie.

"He-he told me that if I didn't my family will die. I didn't want to but I had no choice," he says solemnly.

"I understand. Do you know exactly why we do the things we do?" I ask him crossing my legs.

"No."

I tell him our story and by the time I'm done he has sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says. Most of the blood on his body has dried and now it's only the big cuts that bleed.

"It's alright. I'm alive aren't I?" I say to him. He lets out a small laugh before wincing in pain and looking up at me, tears at the brim of his eyes.

"Katniss, I know I don't deserve this but please, please, just kill me already. If you keep me here they'll just take their time and Snow will make it as painful as possible. I know I don't deserve any of your sympathy but please, just do it?" he says, tears making pale patterns in his dirty and bloody face. I nod and walk over to a table of items, looking for the one that was intended for me. Then I see it, lying way in the corner, an arrow and a simple, wooden bow. I pick it up, feeling its weight before picking up the arrows and walking in front of Jared. I knot an arrow and look at him.

"Thank you Katniss," he says in a strangled whisper and I release. It lands directly between his eyes and the force throws his head back. I make sure to stuff that box even farther down, willing myself to maintain my composure before opening the door and walking out. Everyone is looking at me and I nod. Smiles light their faces and I quickly walk out the room, looking for my shirt and ready to get on with the day.

Peeta finds me and holds me, knowing that it affected me. I allow myself to break in his arms for a few minutes before drying my eyes, checking to see if they're puffy to find that they aren't. I smile at him and he smiles back, giving me a soft kiss on the lips before taking my hand and walking back out where we begin talking. Now that our mission is done I hug Plutarch, Caesar, and Effie and tell them I'll come back soon, hopefully for the end of Snow's reign. Effie smiles at this and waves me off as we board the hovercraft.

On the hovercraft I sip on some hot chocolate and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta links his hand with mine and I inwardly smile. 'How did I become so lucky to have a man as wonderful as Peeta?' I ask myself. I could live a thousand life times and still not deserve the perfection before me. When we land a few miles away from the clearing we say goodbye. Gale tells us he's going to go take a walk and we nod, waving before going in the direction of camp. As were walking I get a call from Prim saying that she couldn't stay there anymore and that she'll be coming home in about a week. I stuff the phone in my pocket and continue walking with Peeta.

By the time we get there we find a note from Fin and Jo saying that they went out and Peeta grins. As if reading my mind he guides me to his room where he pounces on me in a second.

Let's just say we didn't leave for a long time.

**Okay! That's the end of another great chapter. I'm going to bring prim back in the next chap and continue with the plot line. I'm so excited! You guys couldn't be more amazing and I'll try to update soon. See ya on the flip side!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my adorable chickens! Here's the chapter I promised! I hope y'alls love it. You guys are too amazing to put into words so I hope you realize how beautifully epic you are. I'm sure you guys know I don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy. We're on our 7****th**** chapter people! If you don't know it by now something must be wrong. Here's my story!**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 7**

**2 months later**

**Peeta's POV**

"For the last time NO!" Screamed Katniss as she walks out the room, slamming the door behind her. Not again. I've been listening to the same fight for 2 weeks now and I swear if I could stop it, I would.

"But I'm 18 years old! I'll be 19 next month! I think I'm ready to go with you on a raid!" Prim shouts back, trailing behind Katniss. She walks out side and I follow, wanting to see what will happen next.

"I won't risk it! If you get hurt I won't be able to live with myself. Do you want that?" Katniss screams. Prim just grabs her hair and screams as well, brisk walking to the back door and slamming that. Katniss sighs and walks toward me, pulling my arms open for a hug. I do so and she smiles, inhaling my scent.

"She's trying to kill herself. If she does this again I swear I'll smack the blonde off of her," Katniss says and I chuckle, pressing my lips to her hair.

"She just wants to grow up. You should probably take her out for a minor one. You know that we're getting a lot of publicity right? If we do anything big we will most certainly be caught."

"I know Peeta. Maybe next week or the week before that I'll let her go with us," she says into my hair. I check my watch and see that it's 11o'clock at night. I smile and kiss her forehead before scooping her up and walking back in the house, making sure to avoid Prim so we don't have a repeat of this morning's events. I lay her in her bed and climb in with her where I wrap my arms around her middle and she lays her head on my chest, resting her head on her left arm and holding me with the right. After a while her eyes droop, and she is fast asleep. I kiss her forehead and fall asleep as well.

**Prim's POV**

At around 1 o'clock at night I wake up and steal some of Katniss close she wears on raids. I hate that she thinks I'm too young to do this. I'm so close to being her age when she did it for the first time. I', just as strong as her too! I work not to let my angry engulf me and work on putting on my shoes, covering my body, and watching out for unknown people in the shadows while in the dark. I just my bionic eyesight to scan the room. Once I see no one is here I climb out the window and rush into the woods, it's go time.

I speed through the woods into civilization. Most of the area is quiet except for a few drunk teenagers either hanging out in the corner with their friends or making out. I get a little scared when some boys look at me in the same way Peeta looks at Katniss before they lock themselves in her room. After a while they notice I'm not responding so they go back to their little group. I acquire a little trot and before I know it I'm at the mayor's house. The president is supposed to be staying here with them on business so I have to be extra careful.

I climb through the window which is open and find myself in the mayor's daughter's room, I think her name is Maggie, or Mandy, or something along the lines of those two. I quietly open her drawers and take out some diamond earrings, gold necklaces, and bracelets, along with a lot of other things. Once I've taken almost everything in the room I quietly open and close the door and head to the Mayor's room as I walk I see a shadow moving through the darkness.

I've been caught.

On impulse I run up to the figure and knock it out with a blow to the head. I hold it up so the sound won't wake up the Mayor and quietly drag it to a nearby coat closet. I turn on the light and notice it was a lady about my height who is a maid from the uniform. I quietly strip myself and her and switch out clothing. She shouldn't wake up for a half an hour or so. I quietly walk out, cutting the light as I do so, and grab my bag in which the jewels are safely hidden. I slip into the Mayor and his wife's room and steal their jewels as well, I don't even try to sneak into the president's room and I turn to go back out when I feel something cold on the back of my head and a click.

I'm screwed.

"One wrong move and you're dead," the person says. The barrel is cool against my hair, giving me a slight headache. He places a blindfold over my eyes and bounds my hands behind me. I'm directed into a room where the temperature suggests that it's the basement. I'm flung onto the floor and my hands land into something warm and wet. I lift my hands and take a sniff. The possibility of the liquid is so absurd I lift my hands to my lips and slide a bit on my lip and lick them.

I was right. It's blood.

A blood curdling scream erupts from me as something strikes my arm and I guess it's a whip. The blind fold is taken off and the white parts of the uniform are colored red. I turn and see the body of the lady I knocked out. Her once golden skin pale from the blood loss and her eyes stare into mine.

"That will be you in a few days."

I look up and see the president. His white beard colored red and the same with his hands and suit. He holds a long knife with a curved tip that drips blood onto the floor. Other than his voice it's the only sound in the room.

_Tap…Tap…Tap._

"I'm going to ask you this once. If you do not respond of hesitate my friend here will beat you so badly you will forget everything but your childhood memories. Do you understand?"

I nod.

"Good. Now, I'm guessing your Primrose Everdeen. I want to know where your sister and her group are. Will you tell me where they are?"

I stare at him.

He snaps his fingers and a pain that is indescribable flashes across my back. I scream and tears fill my eyes. It repeats over and over and over and the only thoughts my mind can formulate are if this is how the slave's way before the Dark Days felt when they were being whipped. I remember how Katniss told me that if I was ever in their position I had to keep quiet and make sure not to say a thing. I shouldn't cry and Act as if I don't feel a thing even when my back is covered in blood.

So that's what I do.

I don't shed a tear and I don't make a sound. All I do is stare into President Snow's eyes. He stares as me as well as another round of lashes come down on me. I don't even flinch and Snow raises his hand, stopping the process.

"You have the will of your sister Primrose. She and that boy she's so close too. The dark haired one. It's almost as if her spirit was transferred into you."

"No matter what you do to me, I swear I will never give up."

He smiles and with a look, the pain starts up again.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I'm sorry," I whisper before everything goes black.

**Morning**

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up in Peeta's arms and vaguely feel him kissing up and down my neck. I let out a soft sigh and he chuckles.

"Hey, baby girl, had a nice sleep?"

I turn to him, "What sleep? Last time I checked we were up until 5 o'clock in the morning," I say to him. I smiles and gives me a searing kiss on my lips. I cave into him immediately and he turns so he hovers above me. He gives me a seductive smile before attacking my lips again, nipping gently at the bottom one. I groan and arch into his touch, feeling his arousal against my hip.

"Well someone had a horn dog for breakfast," I say with a smirk. He furrows his brow in question and my eyes slowly trail down where there is a gigantic bulge in the fabric of his boxers. Other than that he wears absolutely nothing else and I am wearing nothing at all.

He follows my gaze and in response runs it over my soft spot and I moan.

I pull him down and kiss him again, his tongue plunging deep into my mouth. I feel him let out a animalistic groan when I slide my hands down and stare into his eyes which are filled with lust. I smile seductively at him when I push him off of me, running into the bathroom and locking the door. I hear him curse and laugh before going to take a shower. Once I'm done I wrap myself in a towel and see Peeta staring at me with a look of hate.

"I'm sorry baby, I've got things to do," I say he just keeps looking at me and gets up off the bed. I bed down to find some underwear when my butt is pulled against Peeta's arousal.

I involuntarily moan and Peeta bends down to my ear level.

"This is what your missing out on," he then moves and goes to the bathroom with a look of hate that makes me laugh. I put on my undergarments and a white shirt with some black jeans. I walk down stairs and see Johanna made breakfast and nod at her as thanks. Finnick sits at the table so I start a conversation with him and Peeta comes downstairs. As we all sit and eat Gale comes barreling down the stairs.

"Prim's gone."

I'm up and out my seat in a second and racing up the stairs. I check every room along with the others and when I come across here room I see the window wide open with the white curtains blowing slightly in the breeze. I stop in my tracks and feel the presence of the others behind me. Gale curses under his breath in our language and I race down the stairs. Finnick is there with Johanna and he calls me over. I walk into the living room and see President Snow in front of the Mayor's mansion and a brutally beaten Prim in a bloody maid's outfit behind him. She is covered in bruises and cuts and her hair is matted.

In other words, she looks horrible.

"This is for the family of Primrose Everdeen. In particular, her sister. If you want your sister back come down to the Town Square at 12 o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow. If you fail to show yourself than she will be publicly executed. Have a good day to all and make sure to show yourself my dear ones, time is ticking."

With that the feed is cut and the daily programming is on.

I feel myself go numb. My legs give out and I feel a strong pair of arms, the same arms I relied on for years hold me and I start to cry into his shirt. I'm being picked up and carried to the couch where I curl into Gale's lap and grip his collar. His tears wet my hair and his body shakes although he's silent. I look up and see that Johanna is cursing and pacing back and forth with Finnick grips the table in the corner and dry heaves. Peeta frozen in his spot, staring at the TV.

I move my head and wipe my eyes, my breath slow and choppy begins to pick up and soon becomes so fast I have to breath into my mouth and once that's even faster I have to take in uncoordinated gulps of air. Gale shakes me and tries to get me to breath normally again. After a while I stop breathing all together and my body desperately tries to get air into my lungs which have closed off. After a while I can finally breathe again and I just fall off his lap, laying on the soft carpet and taking in calm slow breaths which should be choppy. After all this time I can find my voice which is thick and raspy.

"She's gone. I-I told her that she shouldn't go yet and she didn't listen and now she's with that fucking bitch of a president. Sh-she could be dead Gale. She could be dead right now and he will lure us there to kill us and make sure we all die. Help me Gale. Please." I cry to him. This is the first time in a while I've actually felt the need to run into Gale's arms instead of Peeta's. But Peeta hasn't known Prim that long. Her life isn't as big of a part to his survival as it is ours. I take that space. He suddenly moves and grabs a vase, chucking it at the wall above the TV, barely missing it. All eyes turn to him and he breaths heavily, slow deep breaths. Someone turns off the TV and now the only sound is our ragged breaths. In and out, In and out. I find strength in my legs again. Just enough to get up and walk over to him, sliding my hand into his and turning his face to mine. He looks at me and I see that his eyes have dilated. For a while he just stares, so intense I feel I'll melt. As if with some unspoken communication he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs were we make love more times than I can count. Just to forget. Only to forget…

**Okay guys, I know that was a very odd way to end the chapter but I honestly wanted Katniss to have a moment with my darling Peeta. The next chapter will be in either Prim or Peeta's POV for the first half and then the rest will be in Katniss's. I think that the next one is a real epiphany for Kitty because we get to see her in dire circumstances and how she reacts when she needs to make hard and fast decisions. Basically we get to see her on a raid but with an extreme twist. I'm going to do about 3 more chapters after this. The last one is the Epilogue (the last chapter will always be the epilogue) and we get to see them afterwards and find out how they adjust to this new environment that may or may not be a new place. For all we know I could make all of them die at the end! But I hate stories/books like that so I ensure you only the extras (Effie, Caesar, ect.) and Main characters (Katniss, Peeta, ect.) will live. Other than that I will make sure to kill everyone. I am addicted to writing character death. I hate reading it but I love writing it. I'll update in a few days so you won't be left hanging. See ya!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my sweet readers! I'm so happy right now! My mom took me to Barnes & Nobles so now I've got more books! The first one is the second book to the Divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth. The second one is Insurgent. And I'll tell you, it's the best book ever. But it kinda sucks because some of the character traits change and then you just want to smack everyone there. The other book I got was Beautiful Creatures. Yes, the one from the movie. It's written by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl. There are 4 books in the series. The last 3 are Beautiful Darkness, Beautiful Chaos, and Beautiful Redemption. Once I finish this book I'll watch the movie then read the rest of the books. Okay, now that I got all that out I have even more good news. A NEW CHAPTER! I know how much you love reading my story and I just can't stop writing so I'm going to put one up. I can't believe this is the 8****th**** chapter though. I feel like this story went by so fast. This chapter is going to bring on a huge change in Katniss's personality and I haven't decided how it would affect her life throughout the rest of the story considering chapter 10 is the last chapter. Now that is over with I'll give you the chapter BYE!**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss's POV**

I lay in the bed, snuggling into Peeta as I dry up what seems to be my last crying session. Crying won't get Prim out of there. Fighting will. So with that in mind I put on some new clothes and drag Peeta downstairs were we and the rest of the group begin to talk about what we'll do. In the end the plan is that Snow will probably behead her so we will need to take out the person who will drop the rope. That will be Gale's job. After that someone will take out Snow so he can't do it himself and that will be my job. After that we will go down and save Prim thus getting my sister back and freeing the public from the tyrant that is Coriolanus Snow. Then, because the public will be so grateful for our help they will redeem us of all our crimes and we will live happily ever after.

Gosh, it sounded so much better in my head.

In truth things went so much worse. At least for me. Other than that everything was happy-go-lucky. So now, a whole day later, I put on my beautiful black shirt with glitter all over it that belonged to my mother. I put on some black knee high heels and stuff my black jeans under them. Then I work on my make-up. That's one thing that I have always done. Whenever I was scared, worried, nervous, or angry and I had to go somewhere I always arranged my make-up to make me look deadly beautiful. The first time Peeta went on a raid my hand was shaking so badly I stabbed myself in the eye at least 3 times with the mascara brush. In the end Johanna had to put it on for me and fan my eyes so I didn't cry at the thought of something going wrong and Peeta getting hurt. Once I'm done I look beautiful, angry, scary, and deadly.

I get up and walk down the stairs, heading straight for Peeta without casting the others a second glance. Once I reach him I pull his face down to mine for a searing kiss. My arms wrap around his neck and he does the same to my waist. Gale and Johanna hold each other as the watch us and I can swear that in between a breath I saw a tear run down her face. I know that Finnick must be missing Annie and their son now. He left them in District 4 but Intel from our allies in the Capitol states that they have come to here in search of him, relying on the vague description of the victims we maimed in an attempt of a slow death before the police found us. I break the kiss and stare into Peeta's beautiful blue eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" I ask him in a low whisper.

"Yes. Katniss, I love you so much. You mean everything to me and I don't know what I would do without you. Please, stay safe," he says to me. I just nod and kiss him goodbye now considering we won't have enough time when we leave. I turn and see that Gale and Johanna are locked in a heated kiss so I look at Finnick.

"You'll be fine, I promise. Johanna has your back," I tell him. He just nods and comes in for a bone crushing hug. I never thought about how that may be affecting him. I know that he and Prim where close but I was so wrapped in grief that I didn't realize Finnick was breaking inside. I pull away slightly and lift his chin with my thumb and pointer finger so he looks into my eyes.

"She'll be okay. If I have faith in her you should too," I say with a slight smile. Prim has become a little sister to everyone, not just me. She was the one we went to when we were injured during raids and we used her to keep us grounded when surrounded by all this travesty. Losing her is losing touch with ourselves and because of that she needs to live. When I see he calmed down I give Peeta and Gale the look that says we must leave now. They give slight nods and we're off.

They follow me without a word and before you know it me and Gale are hidden among the trees, Finnick and Johanna are dressed as poor people who live in the area called the Seam and have managed to get in the front row, and Peeta is spotted in a bush at the side of the steps of the Justice Building where the execution should be held.

Such an appropriate place to kill my sister.

President Snow comes out not a few seconds later and stands before the crowd. During this I notice a woman with fiery red hair and a small boy in her hands push her way through the crowd and stand next to Finnick. I almost panic but then I see the little boy reach out and hug his neck and the lady kiss his cheek.

Annie and their son.

I almost smile at the sight but then I see Prim walk out and my face falls. She is bloody, battered, and bruised yet her head is held high. She wears a torn and tattered maid's uniform and instead of heels her feet are bare.

No wonder there was a maid on the stage.

She lies down on the bench under the long blade, which through her eyes, will slice through her neck and end her life. Snow says a few words and then it's supposed to happen. Prim says her last words which are how much she loves us and that she prays she will die as a martyr for the rebellion other than a name on Snow's long list of deaths and she tells me to keep fighting and that I shouldn't bathe in sorrow. All of these words are in French.

Who would've guessed they would really be her last words.

It all happens at once, Gale fires, and it hits the man in the head but not before he can drop the Axe and it lands on the rope which snaps. The blade falls loudly as it cuts through the wood it's supported on and then through Prim's neck, severing her head from her body and causing it to drop, tumbling aimlessly on the ground before oddly standing up so the severed area is in contact with the floor and her eyes stare into the crowd, the fear that they shone with reflecting into the crowd and then the blood makes a puddle around it.

The scream comes out of me before I could even realize it. It makes my vocal chords shake so badly I'm sure they will snap. I lunge, ready to fall off the cliff we were perched and join my sister, become a martyr as well. Gale's big arms hold me back and all eyes shift to me.

It all happens in an instant. Finnick and Johanna jump onto the stage as Annie and little Fin scurry off to the side we're Peeta gives them directions as to where camp is. They run off and Gale and I take off so we can get to where it's leveled enough for us to jump without getting intensely hurt. Once I reach about 5-7 feet up I stop and jump. I feel a small sensation of falling before landing but crouching due to the impact. Gale lands 2 seconds later from higher ground and we take off to the Justice Building. I run into Peeta's arms and he says that Snow was sent inside by security. I nod and reach behind me for an arrow which I knot quickly to my bow. I then creep along the sides of the building before running in with Gale and Peeta hot on my tails. People gasp and guide their children out the way when they see us but that's the least of my worries. My priority is for Snow to die today. A life for a life. We run and then the crowd of people withers until no one is there. I begin to think we lost his trail until my bionic hearing picks up on a very faint echoing of shoes from below me.

The basement.

I'm down there in a flash. It's as if electricity is coursing through my veins, pushing me on and on and never running out. I train my ears on the footsteps and when I see the flash of white that signals a peacekeeper I grin and slip around the corner, making my shot. Gale joins me and soon all 17 of them are dead and it's just Snow. I walk up to him, twirling the arrow that I loaded in the rush, a teasing smile illuminating my face when I see that this room has no exits, except for the one Peeta just locked.

He's lost.

Finally.

I light laugh escapes me and the same electricity courses through me again forcing me to stop twirling the arrow in fear I will stab him with it.

"Coriolanus Snow, I have to say I'm very disappointed. You yourself should know that you shouldn't run downstairs when you've just screwed up, but instead you should go up where there are many exits to ensure escape. A very rookie mistake indeed. Isn't that right Gale?" I ask turning to him. He has that deadly look in his eye and nods slowly, waiting for the okay to rip his head off.

That's my boy.

"Now, I want to figure out what could've come over you to kill my sister in hopes I'll surrender, because we've known each other long enough to know that when you take away something I love, your just giving me another reason to murder you," I circle him as I say this, running the tip of my arrow up and down his arms, sometimes pressing so I can draw a little blood. Now that I look I realize I've written _Primrose_ on his left arm and _Everdeen _on the other.

My brain works in mysterious ways doesn't it?

Without warning I plunge the arrow in his stomach at the same time Gale fires at his head, killing him instantly. He falls on the floor, dead, but Gale walks up and takes out an arrow and promptly runs it across his throat. I look at him and he merely shrugs, saying 'Just to be sure' before turning around to leave.

"Wait."

The word comes out as a gentile whisper, but is heard and makes him freeze in his tracks. I turn to Peeta, asking him to hand over his large knife that is used for cutting through bone. As if sensing my intentions, he hands it over and I kneel at Snow's body and repeatedly run the knife down on the cut Gale made until His head is off. I hand the knife back to Peeta and pick the head up by the hair and walk out the room and up the stairs before meeting the crowd outside. They watch me expectantly and I hold up the head before cheers erupt through them. I smile lights up my face and I place it right next to Prim, saying a silent 'Your Welcome' before walking off the stage. Peeta holds me and I find myself not crying because Prim's death as been paid for with Snow's. I'm then flanked with Finnick and Johanna who hug me and thank me. I smile and then become more aquatinted with Annie and Baby Fin. You can tell how much they love each other. Gale and Johanna get in a heated kiss and I just laugh before my ears pick up on a voice.

"It's okay Posy, we're free now, and no one can hurt us."

"Do you promise Rory?"

"I promise."

I turn to Gale and tell him what I heard. His eyes light up and we race to the direction of the voices.

I was right. There they are, Rory, holding Posy in his lap as she curls into him.

"Posy!" I scream. They turn and her eyes light up when she sees me. She moves out his grip and runs on her 3 year old legs and into my arms, crying into my neck. I find myself crying as well. I turn and hug Rory, inhaling the smell of him. Gale is actually crying again and I wonder if his hard exterior is crumbling. Peeta touches my shoulder and I beam up at him, telling him that this is Gale's sister, Posy, and his brother, Rory. He smiles and gives me a long, sweet kiss. Posy squeals from my arms and I just laugh, kissing her on the cheek. After a while I put her down when she makes friends with Baby Fin.

We sit at talk for a while before Plutarch comes and tell us that because of the death of Snow, the public chose to relieve us of our crimes and that they are having a party in our honor tomorrow. I smile and thank him before cuddling into Peeta. Everyone seems to be at ease for the first time in a while. I found out that Posy and Rory where taken in by this elderly couple after they rest of the Hawthornes were killed and when they died they left the house to them. Ever since he's been working to find out if we were alive. It was only when Snow made his announcement he found out I was alive and thought I knew where Gale was. I hug him and thank him for being brave and Gale fist bumps him. We sit there until it's late at night and the Finnick goes to live with Annie and their son and Rory goes back to his house with Posy.

As we walk back into the forest I decide that Prim's death has been paid for and I no longer need to feel sorrow. She is now in a better place and she will finally be safe permanently. So when I fall asleep curled in Peeta's arms I sleep with a smile on my face that my sister is finally out of harm's way.

**Damn. That was a long chapter wasn't it? I can't believe the next chapter is the 9****th**** one. Hopefully I can write as much K/P, G/J, and F/A fluff as I want because to be honest, I'm tired of all the drama. I might take a break from FanFiction after this and start using my FictionPress account. I started using my writing skills on their first and to be honest, the story is crap. I want to write something were I've matured in my writing and can actually be proud of my work. I refuse to take it down though because it means too much to me. That's all I have to say for now so I'll see you in a few days with chapter 9. Laters!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my crazy chipmunk friends! Here's chapter 9! I can't believe that after this there is only one more left! I can't wait for school to be over. Once it is I'm going to be writing like crazy! I don't have much to say expect that you guys are the best readers ever and that there will be a lot of point of view changes between Peeta and Katniss. You all know I don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy so I might as well start the story. Laters!**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss's POV**

"I love it!" Annie screams as I walk out the bathroom in my gown for the party. It's a dark purple with glitter on the bottom that flows out and designs of gold swirls all over the top section. It's sleeveless so I make sure to wear a matching wrap over my shoulders that snaps close with a gold incrusted button that I had engraved with a 'K' in script. I have on purple heels with silver glitter all over it. My hair flows down to the middle of my back after the trim I got from the lovely stylists Octavia, Flavius, Venia. But they were a little too chatty though. But the person I adored most was the designer of this dress. I still can't believe its custom made. I have on some mascara and glittery purple eye shadow. To top it all off I have on some beautiful blood red lipstick that sticks out with the dark purples instead of making me look like an idiot. Annie is in a simple forest green dress that flows down to her ankles and then exposes her matching strappy heels that are encrusted with little silver diamonds. Her hair is up in a messy ballerina bun that makes her look sophisticated instead of like she just got up and went there. Her makeup is simple, just a little green eye shadow, blush, and some deep red lipstick.

"Aw thank you Annie. You look gorgeous as well." She smiles at my comment and the Johanna walks out.

She's wearing a red dress that has a slit up to her knee. She has on matching heels and her hair is swung over her shoulder. She has on a diamond necklace and her lipstick is blood red.

I just hope Gale doesn't get a boner when he sees her.

"Damn Johanna, what are you trying to do? Make Gale piss his pants?" Annie exclaims.

"Maybe," Johanna says before grabbing her small purse and walking downstairs. The boys already left so now we get to make our grand entrance. We left the kids at Annie's neighbor's house so we don't have to worry about them tonight. We stand at the top of the stairs as we're introduced. I'm in the middle, Johanna's on my right and Annie's on my left. I take a cleansing breath and smile just as the doors open.

**Peeta's POV (I feel like's it been forever since I've used his POV. Don't you?)**

The doors open and there is Katniss looking as radiant as ever. I swear she is the prettiest girl in the room. She walks down the steps with the elegance of a queen. She doesn't look down once, no, her eyes are locked on mine. Her feet step down surely and when she's close to the bottom of the stairs I walk up to meet her and Finnick and Gale follow me. I hold out my hand which she takes gratefully as she reaches the last few steps. She stands in front of me and her beautiful grey eyes shine.

"Hi Peeta," she says with a soft smile.

"Hi, Katniss. You look beautiful," I say looking at her dress once more. Cinna really did a good job. His partner, Portia tailored my suit and gave me the purple handkerchief to put in my front pocket. I haven't been prepped like this in a long time and it reminded me of the banquets I went to before we met. Who would've guessed that the person trying to steal your money would be the love of your life huh?

"Thank you. You look handsome as well," she says.

We stare at each other for a long while, lost in the bubble that is our love before it's popped by someone I never thought I would see again.

"Hi Peeta," I squeaky voice says I turn and see my long time best friend.

"Delly! Hey, how ya doing?" I ask her, giving her a soft embrace. She smiles and tells me she's doing fine. I can't believe I get to see my friend again!

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta hugs the girl he called Delly once more before turning to me.

"Katniss, this is my childhood friend Delly. Delly, this is my girlfriend Katniss," he says. I swear I almost forgot that these are his people. He grew up here.

And I didn't.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you," I say putting on my best smile and shaking her hand. We make idle chat for a while before she tells Peeta that she has to go and that his parents are here.

"What? Where are they?" he asks, interested in her.

"By the finger sandwiches. They've been looking for you," she says smiling. He thanks her and she nods, walking off to talk to some other people. Peeta leads me in the direction of the table and there stand 3 men and a very short woman in a simple baby blue dress. Her blonde hair is flowing freely and she seems engrossed in conversation. Peeta walks up and taps the tallest man on the shoulder. He turns around and I swear that his eyes pop out his head.

"P-Peeta?" he asks. His voice is deep and attracts the attention of the rest of them. There is the woman and then the other two boys who look like photo copies of Peeta except one is taller and isn't as broad and another is a little more broad and shorter.

"Hi dad." Peeta says. The man brings him in for a hug and the boys, who I assume are the brothers he talked about, pat his back and hug him. He turns to the woman, who I figure is his mother, and sees she has tears in her eyes. He gives her a big hug and she returns it gratefully. I begin to wonder if this is the mom he talked about abusing him before he was with us and I figure the loss of her youngest son has broke something in her. She cries on his chest and I see tears well him his eyes as well. I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turns and then introduces me to the group. They smile and fall in love with me instantly. We talk for a while longer before Caesar stands in front of the microphone, talking about a dance between Finnick/Annie, Gale/Johanna, and Peeta/Me. I smile and put my hand in Peeta's as he guides me to the space that the guests have cleared for us. The music plays softly and then we begin dancing.

I'm momentarily lucky that I learned how to ballroom dance from my father before he left because if I didn't I would look like a total klutz. Peeta glides across the floor elegantly and I do as well, only messing up unnoticeably when he spins me or dips me. After about 5 more minutes of dancing other couples join us. The song ends and Peeta places a light kiss on my lips before whispering my favorite 3 words in my ear. I smile and kiss him again, more heavily this time but not enough to look like a slut in front of his family. We pull away and Peeta is breathing heavily, as if he's in pain. My brows furrow and I ask him what's wrong. He shakes his head, saying that he needs to talk to Finnick and Gale for a second before rushing off. I look at where he ran quizzically before grabbing some red wine from the server and finding Johanna in the crowd. After that I proceed to tell her what happened and her brows furrow.

"I don't know what to say Kat. From what you're saying he's acting a bit shady but Peeta isn't the type of person to hop from one girl to the next. Especially the girl that can rip his balls off and feed it to him," Johanna says emitting a light chuckle from me.

"Yeah, I guess I was just over reacting. It's just that now that everything is over I'm afraid Peeta will leave me and go back to his family. I mean, these people are his equals. I'm just some girl who stole money to save her sister who died in the end," I say looking down. Johanna lifts up my chin and speaks to me in a menacing voice.

"Now you listen to me you bitch. Peeta loves you. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you and if you ever degrade yourself like that I will personally kick you ass got it?" she asks.

I don't have time to respond because Peeta is now on the stage where the band was and is gathering everyone's attention.

"Hello everybody, I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. The fact that you can accept us as equals other than criminals is reviving. Now, I know that you all must be wondering why I summoned your attention so I will answer that by calling my beautiful girlfriend Katniss Everdeen to the stage."

Everyone looks at me expectantly but it's Johanna who gives me a little nudge who causes me to put down my drink and walk through the path that the guests have cleared for me. Heels click against the steps as I climb them and take Peeta's hand for support. He guides me next to him so that I'm facing him and then turns to me.

"Katniss, I've wanted to do this since I first met you. But with everything going on in our lives I was afraid you would say no. Now that everything is out off the way and we can live normal lives I want to make you mine in every way possible, starting with marriage." When he says this he pulls out a black velvet box that holds a beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Katniss, you are my everything. Without you I would die. You've taught me how to live, how to fend for myself, but most of all, you taught me how to love. And that's the greatest gift you can give me. Now, I would like to repay that service by giving you everything you want and being everything you need. Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears run down my face and I bend down to hug him. I kiss him hard on the lips and my mind can only formulate one word.

"Yes."

**Awwwwwww! That was so fucking adorable! Considering this is technically the last chapter I'm not going to make you wait a few days for the epilogue. Instead I'm going to post it in a few hours so my people can get time to actually read and reflect on the chapter instead of jumping to the next one. Until then I just want to thank you for being a beautiful audience and that you have done wonders for me. I can't be more happy of the service you provided by reading my story. Until next time.**

**SchoolGirl123**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to say that we have met our end. I can't believe that we have come this far. This story was just a little idea that nagged me while attempting to write a sequel to my other story Modern Love that blossomed into a one shot that became a full blown story that I have given in return for not writing the sequel many people have been anticipating. I'm extremely thankful for you guys and I swear that my writing wouldn't exist if it weren't for the wonderful reviews you guys have given me and the criticism that broke me down inside yet gave me the courage to grab some duck tape, patch myself up, and continue for the people who anticipate my work other than degrade it. Now I think that I'm going to cry if I keep typing this so I won't keep you waiting any longer and give you the final installment of…**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**Chapter 10 (Epilogue)**

**10 Months Later (Might as well match)**

**Katniss's POV**

I stand in front of the mirror as Cinna makes some slight adjustment to my dress. It has the same lay out as my ball room dress did accept it doesn't have that cover around the part where it flows and the bottom has designs on the bottom that crawl up to the middle of the dress and expands across the top. The part that separates the two is encrusted with small diamonds and I wear the beautiful diamond necklace Peeta gave me for my 23rd birthday. My hair is down accept for two braids at the edge that where brought back around and held together with a clip then taken out at the bottom. Annie and our new friend, Madge, are all in their baby blue bridesmaids dresses while Johanna is in her Maid of honor dress that is exactly like the others but has the same designs on the bottom of my gown on hers. I smile at them and they hug me tightly, whispering their congratulations and fanning their eyes in attempt not to ruin their beautiful make up knowing how much I hate it when people ruin theirs by crying. I laugh at their franticity and end up fanning myself. There's a knock on the door and Johanna opens it to reveal someone I never thought I would see again.

"Haymitch?"

"Hiya Sweetheart."

I run up and hug the old drunkard that was like a father to me before I went off to college.

"What? How? Huh?" I say and he just chuckled. He explains to me that Gale was talking to Peeta about our childhood and let it slip that me and Prim where taken care of by this man named Haymitch Abernathy. Peeta, being the wonderful fiancé he is, tracked him down and invited him to walk me down the aisle considering that he was like the father I lost. After he's done the tears threaten to spill over and I feel Cinna dab my eyes with is handkerchief. Haymitch gives me another hug before saying he'll see me later and leaving. A few more people come in such as Peeta's family who I've gotten to know well since he proposed. After a while I'm summoned and I slide on my strappy sliver heels and begin to walk out. I'm positioned by Effie next to Haymitch who stares at her as she leaves. He turns to me and I raise my eye brows in a "Really!? Effie fucking Trinket?" and he just gives me a shrug and a light chuckle before walking. I look at the crowd of people that showed up to see me get married and I smile. Finally my eyes look up and see Peeta with tears streaming down his face and a smile that could light up the whole world. I force the happy tears down my throat as Haymitch gives me away and I stand before him.

"Hey," I reach up and wipe his tears with my thumb, "No tears, okay?"

"Okay," he says, flashing me an adorable smile.

The ceremony goes by quickly and next thing you know I'm no longer Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen. I am now Katniss Elizabeth Mellark.

And I'm loving every minute of it.

**11 Years Later**

I walk through the woods with my 10 year old daughter, Rebel, and Peeta trails behind us, with our 9 year old son, Rodney. I hold my bow in my hand and I tell her to listen quietly. I still can't figure out if Rebel inherited my bionic hearing yet. I know that Rodney got Prim's incredible by how he was so eager to tell us. But Rebel being the rebel she got her name for was very quiet about it and we were spending one day thinking she has it and the next that she doesn't. I got my hearing from my dad and I hoped that she got it as well. You should've seen my face when I found out she got it after hearing a wild dog approach when I was too high up in a tree to hear. That was also the first time I realized she could use a bow. I hold my bow and she holds hers, walking through the forest. I hear soft footsteps and it seems that she hears them too because her head whips in the direction of the sound and fires. The rabbit falls to the ground, dead and I smile at her. She beams up at me before speeding off to get it. I look up at Peeta and he walks up to me, kissing me softly.

"Ew!" I hear Rodney shout. He runs in the direction his sister went and I just laugh before pulling Peeta in for a deeper kiss. We break away, staring into each other's eyes and Peeta whispers "Beautiful." I smile up at him and kiss his nose before walking in the direction the kids went. My life has changed so much in the past few years. I went from worrying about where our next meal would come from to being worshiped by the most wonderful man that ever walked this earth. I figures that by this time I would either be being tortured by Snow, all my friends in either the same predicament or dead, but instead I'm happily in love and have two wonderful children, Gale and Johanna are married with their son, Toby, who is the same age as Rebel, and Finnick and Annie are back in District 4 with their son who has grown up an exact replica of Finnick in more ways than one. Posy has her friends and couldn't be happier and she told me she's crushing on her classmate, Marcus. Rory is still Rory but more mature and is going to marry his long time girlfriend, Mellissa, in 2 more months. Over all everyone is happy and I can finally relax.

I got my wish, the games are finally over.

And I won.

**Fin.**


End file.
